Perdidos
by Kashamumi-kun
Summary: UA YAOI MiloxCamus; ShakaxMu; DitexMDM Um acidente acontece e eles têm que aprender a sobreviver sozinhos... Será que conseguirão? obs: Qualquer semelhança com a série LOST não é mera coincidência. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**ATENÇÃO:**__**Essa fic contém YAOI. Se não gosta, não leia. Apenas ignore e passe reto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Atrasos e razões**

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade o irritava. Sentia um sol forte bater de encontro á sua face, mais um motivo para que seus olhos se negassem a abrir. Que calor era aquele? Parecia estar em um dos infernos do deus do submundo! Concentrou-se mais um pouco no ambiente, ainda de olhos fechados. Começou a prestar atenção nos barulhos e ruídos. O que seriam aqueles gritos? Pessoas falando alto, idiomas diferentes, choro, vozes desesperadas... O que era aquele lugar? Tentou abrir os olhos novamente, mas sentiu uma ardência incômoda. Malditas lentes de grau! Descuidava por um momento e já secavam nos olhos.

Colocou as duas mãos tampando o rosto, tentando em vão proteger a sua face. Bem, tentaria então levantar-se, mesmo de olhos fechados. Sentiu que estivera deitado sobre uma superfície quente e áspera. Fez uma força com o tronco e sentou-se de súbito. Com a mesma velocidade, sentiu uma dor dilacerante em sua perna esquerda. Xingou com todos os palavrões que conhecia em sua língua natal e mais alguns em outros idiomas que falava. Permaneceu por alguns segundos na mesma posição, até que a dor passasse um pouco e então finalmente abriu os olhos.

E o que viu foi desesperador. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, algumas sangrando, outras deitadas, gritando de dor. Que lugar horrível! Olhando ao seu redor, pôde ver algo que clareou toda a sua memória: uma das asas de um_ Boeing 747_. Foi aí que tudo veio como uma onda em sua mente.

-Não pode ser...

**--OoO--**

**--OoO-- **

_Algumas horas atrás..._

-Aiolia, você está pronto? – Disse, andando em direção ao interior da casa. Será que seu irmão nunca se preocuparia com os horários?

-Calma mano, só falta escovar os dentes! – Gritou de dentro da suíte. Acordara mais cedo do que estava acostumado e para estar totalmente desperto levara algum tempo.

-Por Zeus garoto, vai logo! Senão iremos nos atrasar e acabaremos perdendo o vôo!

-Olos, calma, cara! O vôo sai ao meio-dia e agora são dez e meia. Não iremos perdê-lo.

-Você conhece o trânsito de Tókio na hora do almoço e sabe o caos que é.

Aiolia sai do banheiro, enxugando o rosto moreno e as mãos em uma pequena toalha branca. Pegando as malas e verificando se não estaria esquecendo nada, seguiu o irmão, este visivelmente apressado.

-Bem que a Marin poderia vir conosco. – Resmungou em tom de desânimo, assistindo o irmão trancando a porta de entrada do apartamento. Havia convidado a namorada para viajar com eles, mas a ruiva decidira ficar e passar o Natal no Japão. Não que o amor do leonino não fosse correspondido; a moça tivera motivos maiores para ficar em sua terra natal. Bem maiores do que ele imaginava e sabia.

-Você sabe que ela tem o irmão mais novo para cuidar, Olia. Não poderia passar o Natal na Grécia e deixá-lo aqui sozinho! Eu não faria isso com você. – Argumentou, pensando que realmente ele não faria isso com o irmão mais novo. Ainda mais se ele fosse menor de idade e não tivesse mais ninguém além do irmão mais velho.

Aiolos coloca as malas no porta-malas do táxi que já os esperava, ouvindo o irmão continuar. Aiolia bem que poderia deixar de pensar só em si mesmo, nem que fosse por apenas um momento!

-Mas eu disse para ela trazer ele junto, oras. E o pirralho não quis, porquê tem medo de avião. – Para de gesticular e olha para o irmão com cara de incrédulo. Aquele pirralho conseguira fazer a irmã ficar por causa de um medo idiota daqueles. Maldito moleque! - Eu mereço isso?

-Aiolia, pára de reclamar e entra logo nesse táxi. Se ela não pode ir, aceite e pare de frescura.

O leonino, obedecendo a seu irmão, soltou um longo e pesaroso suspiro entrando no banco de trás do táxi. Amava muito a japonesa e não era um empecilho de nome Seiya que que faria ele brigar com a amada.

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

-SAFADO! – Grita, logo após desferir um tapa no rosto dele. Quem ele pensava que era para ter feito aquilo com ela?

-Mas eu não fiz nada, mulher louca! Eu sou casado! – Ergue a mão esquerda na altura da cabeça, mostrando a aliança dourada. O que será que aquela mulher descontrolada queria? Quem seria ela? Tinha uma leve desconfiança que aquilo tinha a ver com o seu irmão.

-O QUÊ? Você trai a sua mulher com outras duas?!? Kanon, definitivamente você não presta!

-Kanon? Eu não sou o Kanon! – Bingo! Tinha a ver com o Kanon. Aquele doido só arrumava confusão. Ter um irmão gêmeo com aquele gênio não era nada fácil.

-Você é muito cara de pau mesmo, grego idiota. Se você não é o Kanon, com quem que eu dormi a noite passada? Com o sósia dele? Humpf... – Só faltava essa! Tentando se passar por outra pessoa. Aquele grego queria era apanhar mesmo. E é claro que não deixaria aquilo barato.

-Moça, me escuta. – Disse receoso, vendo a japonesa o olhar de soslaio. Que Apollo o protegesse daquela maluca. – Meu nome é Saga, sou irmão gêmeo do Kanon. Nós estamos aqui esperando o vôo do meio dia, para a Grécia. Eu não sei o que o meu irmão te fez e nem quero saber. Mas, se a senhorita quiser, ele só foi ao banheiro e já volta.

A mulher, com um ar de não estar acreditando em nada, olhou o grego de cima abaixo. Será que ele dizia a verdade? Ela mesma havia percebido que o olhar era diferente. Kanon tinha um olhar malicioso, cheio de segundas intenções. Já o rapaz á sua frente, a olhava seriamente, com um ar de que realmente não estava entendo a situação. Será que deveria acreditar?

-Olha, eu vou esperar. Se ele não aparecer em cinco minutos, eu não vou acreditar em uma vírgula do que você disse. Okay?- Decidiu então ver se existia mesmo esse tal de Saga. Na verdade, ficara curiosa. Se Kanon tivesse mesmo um irmão gêmeo idêntico, seria uma tentação e a visão do paraíso vê-los lado a lado.

-Entendido. – _"O Kanon não tem jeito mesmo... Dorme com uma por noite. Nem parece que é meu irmão. Que Zeus me proteja dessa louca se ele não voltar logo!"._

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

Sentado em um dos vários banquinhos em volta do balcão da Cafeteria do Aeroporto, lia tranquilamente o jornal. Desviou o olhar para o relógio pendurado na parede do local. Ainda era cedo, daria tempo para mais um café. Afinal fora até o aeroporto mais cedo principalmente porque não queria ficar preocupado com o horário, além de odiar atrasos. Preferia chegar uma hora adiantado do que um minuto atrasado.

Ainda lendo o jornal, percebeu alguém sentando no banco ao lado e chamando o atendente. Não conseguindo mais se concentrar na leitura, resolveu prestar atenção no loiro que acabara de chegar.

-Por favor, um chá de camomila? – Pediu o homem com longos cabelos loiros. Precisava de um chá calmante para seu amigo. Aquele francês cheio de casmurrice precisava se acalmar. Assim talvez o mau-humor fosse um pouco embora.

-Sim senhor. – Respondeu automaticamente o rapaz da Cafeteria.

O recém-chegado aconchegou-se no banquinho, de costas para o balcão. Precisava saber as horas, uma vez que a bateria de seu celular acabara e odiava relógios de pulso. Percebeu então a presença do homem sentado ao seu lado, lendo um jornal. Nem reparou que este também não usava relógio de pulso.

-Que horas tem?

Mú assustou-se com a pergunta repentina do homem. Ficou um tempo tentando raciocinar o que lhe estava sendo perguntado, apesar de estar prestando atenção nos movimentos do loiro, desde o momento que este entrara na Cafeteria. Olhou novamente em direção ao relógio na parede, fazendo com que o outro acompanhasse seu olhar.

-Faltam 15 minutos para as 11h00. – Sorri, voltando a sua atenção para o jornal. Achara o loiro realmente muito bonito, mas sabia que seu sorriso também chamava bastante a atenção.

-_Merci_. – Quem seria aquela figura exótica que estava sentada á sua frente, que possuía uma voz tão suave e aveludada?

Novamente a sua atenção foi tirada do jornal. Aquele idioma não combinava com o homem á sua frente. Como curiosidade faz parte das características arianas, decidiu então puxar assunto com o loiro. Dobrou o jornal, colocando-o em cima do balcão. Tirou os óculos e olhou para ele, chamando a sua atenção.

-Você não é francês. Tem sotaque, mas não é sotaque francês. – Como um bom professor de línguas, o ariano percebera na hora a mistura de sotaques vinda do outro.

-Não, sou indiano. Agradeci em francês porque moro á sete anos em Paris. Mas ainda assim carrego meu sotaque indiano. – Conclui sua explicação com um sorriso cristalino. Aquele homem de longos cabelos lilás prendia o seu olhar. Como será que ele conseguia ser tão excêntrico daquele jeito?

-Sabia! – Sorriu de volta. Acertara em cheio. – Eu sou tibetano. Prazer, Mú. – terminou, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento. Realmente gostara do indiano. Eram os olhos mais fascinantes que já havia visto.

-O prazer é meu. – Aceita o cumprimento, dando a mão ao outro. – Shaka.

-Está saindo ou chegando de viagem, Shaka? – Bebericou o seu já não tão quente café.

-Estou esperando o vôo 1315, que sai ao meio dia, para a Grécia. E você?

-Que coincidência! Também estou á esperar esse vôo. – Sorri docemente. Por Brahma, quanta sorte! Voar durante horas no mesmo avião que Shaka. Mesmo que fosse por poucas horas, estava certo de que queria conversar o máximo possível com o novo conhecido.

-Que bom. Vai sozinho? – Percebendo que a pergunta soou estranha, consertou. Estava tão nervoso, que a sua mente analítica não conseguia formular uma pergunta tão simples como aquela. – Quero dizer, vai viajar sozinho, sem nenhum amigo ou parente?

-Ah sim. É isso mesmo, estou indo á Grécia a pedido de um de meus professores. E você? – Respondeu, arrumando o cabelo nervosamente. Ainda não havia entendido o motivo pelo qual estava tão inseguro ao conversar com o indiano.

-Eu estou com um amigo. Somos estudantes de arqueologia e soubemos de um local interessante no Japão. O Camus é francês mesmo. Estamos indo á Grécia para uma reunião com arqueólogos do mundo todo, e para palestras também. – Parou um pouco e pensou. Era isso! – Por que não vem conosco? Assim você não viaja sozinho. – Pronto! Agora era só torcer para o ariano aceitar e poderia ter a sua companhia por mais algum tempo. Não sabia por que, mas apesar de estar um tanto nervoso, sentia-se muito bem com a presença do outro.

-Não é uma má idéia! Deixe-me pagar o café. Onde está seu amigo? – Na verdade, adorara a idéia. Era exatamente o que queria.

-Ele foi ao banheiro enquanto eu vim pegar um chá calmante para ele. O trânsito de Tókio no fim do ano é realmente estressante!

-Com certeza! Foi por isso mesmo que vim bem cedo para cá. – Sorriu, já pagando a conta e pegando suas malas. - Vamos então?

-Vamos!

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

O cômodo estava imerso na penumbra e no silêncio. De repente, um despertador toca, fazendo um barulho alto e estridente.

-... - Mas por que isso? Não tinha que levantar cedo naquele dia, fora dispensado para férias!

O despertador começa a tocar cada vez mais alto. Mas será que ele teria de se livrar daquele aparelho dos infernos?

-PUTA QUE O PARIU, QUE INFERNO! – Grita o loiro, levantando-se da cama e atirando o despertador na parede e logo depois voltando a deitar. Não seria um mero objeto chato que o acordaria cedo sem necessidade.

O cômodo estava novamente imerso na penumbra e no silêncio. E, de repente, uma música quebra aquele silêncio intenso.

-MAS SERÁ QUE EU PODERIA DORMIR EM PAZ? – O loiro levanta novamente e acende a luz do quarto, procurando o seu celular. Nessas horas ele queria ser organizado, mas nem com um milagre isso aconteceria. Acabou encontrando o aparelho debaixo do seu travesseiro. – Quem é? – Atendeu o celular grossamente, com uma voz seca.

-Milo? Aqui é o Comandante Marcus.

A feição do loiro mudou de raiva para desespero. Levantou da cama em um pulo, quase caindo no chão. Por Zeus, era o seu comandante! Dessa vez ele seria expulso do Exército por perder hora novamente... Mas... Espera aí! Ele havia sido dispensado!

-Mil perdões, Comandante! Estou ouvindo, pode dizer. – Será que começara alguma guerra?

-Milo, não se preocupe. Só agradeça aos Deuses que estou de bom humor hoje. Estou ligando para avisá-lo de que terá de embarcar em um avião de volta para a Grécia ao meio-dia.

-Mas o Tenente me dispensou ontem e disse para eu voltar quando quisesse...

-Sem mas, Milo. Você tem que se apresentar aqui o mais rápido possível. Sua passagem já está paga, é só chegar ao aeroporto e mostrar seu passaporte. – Acabando de dar a ordem, sem nem se despedir, o Comandante desligou o telefone. Sem educação! Só porque é de alta patente pensa que pode.

**--OoO--**

Ela acordou com o barulho do despertador do celular. Verificou as horas, e guardou-o na bolsa. Deitou novamente e virou para o lado de dentro da cama, de frente para ele. Contemplou aquele rosto latino, os olhos levemente puxados, os cabelos revoltosos e bem escuros. Ah, como o amava... Acariciou a face dele com os dedos, fazendo todos os contornos do rosto. Percebeu que ele ia acordando lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade.

-_Buenos dias_, princesa. – Disse ainda sonolento. – Estou no céu? Tem a mão de um anjo perambulando pelo meu rosto... – Sorriu, aproveitando a carícia.

-_Goten tag_, meu príncipe! Precisamos levantar, pois não estamos no céu. – Sorriu, imaginando como seria acordar aquele espanhol durante todas as manhãs de sua vida – Estamos no Japão, em um hotel muito luxuoso, no último dia da nossa lua-de-mel. Temos que embarcar em um vôo daqui á duas horas de volta á Grécia, onde passaremos o fim de ano com o meu pai. – Acabando de dizer, deu um selinho demorado no marido e levantou-se quando ele ameaçou agarrar a sua cintura. Não seria fácil deixar o espanhol calmo na presença de seu pai, sabendo que os dois não se suportavam.

-Pan, _tienes _certeza disso? _Usted _sabe que ele não gosta de mim e que não vai facilitar. – Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos, tentando acordar. Dessa vez com certeza ele não agüentaria as provocações do sogro por causa de sua profissão.

-Shura, por favor... Ignore meu pai. Só estou indo porque prometi á ele ontem, quando ele me pediu. Você sabe que eu odeio quando vocês brigam, então preferia nem aparecer por lá. Mas é que eu prometi á ele que pelo menos esse ano eu iria. – dizia, enquanto se despia para tomar um banho. Teria que ir de qualquer maneira. A alemã sabia muito bem que, se não fossem, seu pai não os deixaria em paz nunca mais. – E outra. Ele me prometeu que seria o último. A partir do ano que vem, teremos a nossa vida, exclusivamente nossa em uma casa lá na Espanha! – Senta-se no colo do marido, distribuindo beijos em toda sua face. Precisava fazer algo para ele esquecer daquilo por enquanto.

-Está bem, eu vou tentar está _bien_? – Dá uma boa olhada pelo corpo da alemã. Pelos deuses, aquela era a mulher de sua vida, sem dúvida!– Pan, pelo bem do nosso horário, se você não quer se atrasar, é bom não continuar aqui. Agora se você aceita pegar o próximo vôo, não sou eu quem vai reclamar...

-Eu só não faço isso porque meu pai vai nos esperar no aeroporto. – Dá um beijo demorado no marido e levanta rapidamente, antes que ela desistisse mesmo do vôo do meio-dia.

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

-Shun, querido, já está tudo pronto? – Pergunta o loiro, ajeitando os longos cabelos com os óculos de sol. Sim, ele gostava muito do que fazia; mas que aquelas viagens de última hora o irritavam era a mais pura verdade.

-Sim, Afrodite. As malas estão todas no carro.

-Qual é mesmo o nome do programa? São tantos que eu até esqueço. – Volta-se para o secretário.

-É... – Olha em uma agenda preta, com a letra _A_ bordada em dourado na capa. – ... "_Famous Of The World_". É um programa de entrevistas.

-Eu odeio esses programas que ficam puxando seu saco e te enchendo de elogios. Eu sei que sou perfeito, mas ouvir isso de um bando de ignorantes sorridentes puxadores de saco é um tanto desagradável. – Pega o celular de cima da mesinha de centro da sala, e vai indo em direção á saída da casa. Alugara aquela mansão, pensando em passar o ano novo ali mesmo. Mas no dia anterior, recebera uma ligação de sua agência, pedindo que pegasse o primeiro vôo para a Grécia, para a gravação adiantada de um programa de televisão.

-Afrodite, se quiser eu cancelo e...

-Não, meu querido. – O loiro interrompe o empresário. – Eu vou. Se eu não for hoje terei que ir outro dia, não é? – O outro concorda com a cabeça e sorri. – Agora vamos senão iremos perder o avião. Para achá-lo de novo, só amanhã e o programa é hoje á noite. – Estava irritado, mas nunca que deixaria transparecer isso. Além de criar estresse, ele ficaria com rugas por todo o rosto.

Os dois saem da casa sorrindo com a pequena piada do mais velho. Afrodite tranca a porta e se dirige ao carro, sendo seguido pelo amigo e empresário.

Já dentro do carro, Shun começa a confirmar os eventos do cliente. Abre novamente a agenda preta e começa a ler para que Afrodite vá confirmando ou cancelando os compromissos. Antes de qualquer viagem, sempre faziam isso. O modelo contratara Shun por achá-lo muito eficiente e dedicado para esse tipo de trabalho.

-Desfile em Roma, para a DOLCE&GABANNA.

-Pode confirmar. Aliás, qualquer evento em Roma você confirme. Amo aquela cidade!

-Okay, pode deixar. – Vendo que o patrão estava prestando atenção, continuou. – Dia dois de janeiro, Festival da Moda e Desfiles em Sidney. Dia 4 de janeiro entrevista no _Top Of The Pops_, no intervalo das apresentações. Confirmado os dois?

-Justo dia 4? Eu não posso deixar de ir nesse programa. – Pensou por alguns segundos. Infelizmente, no mesmo dia havia sido convidado para o aniversário de um amigo. Mas o programa em questão o convidara pela terceira vez. Ele não poderia cancelar mais uma. – Está bem, confirme.

-Okay. Dia 7 tem um especial de verão, no Brasil. Na _MTV_. Confirma?

Enquanto o garoto falava, Afrodite o observava. Era um rapaz muito bonito, pena que só tinha olhos para o trabalho. Não, Shun não fazia o tipo do modelo. Ele só queria que o rapaz se divertisse mais, ou arrumasse uma companhia.

-Afrodite? – O garoto chamou a atenção do pisciano, uma vez percebendo que ele havia se distraído.

-Shun, por que você não sai um pouco? – Perguntou repentinamente e sem pensar, deixando o outro um tanto assustado.

-Ahn... Desculpa Dite, não entendi...

-Sabe o que é? – Disse, ajeitando-se no banco. – Você vive no meu pé. – Quando viu que Shun iria falar algo, corrigiu. – Não... Você não me enche o saco, querido. Estou dizendo que você deveria sair um pouco, se divertir mais, arrumar um namorado ou uma namorada. Quer férias? Eu te dou, não vou morrer se ficar um tempo só com o Hyoga de ajudante.

-Olha, Afrodite, nem sei o que dizer... – Sorri. - Eu... Gosto do que faço, me sinto bem sendo teu empresário, te ajudando. – Disse, gesticulando nervosamente com as mãos. – Mas não acho justo o Hyoga fazendo tudo sozinho. Você sabe que ele gosta de sair, tem um monte de garotas no pé dele... – concluiu sorrindo tristemente.

-É ele, não é? – Pega as mãos de Shun entre as suas.

-Não consigo esconder nada de você, Dite. – Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Sim, é ele... Ai, Dite, o que eu faço?

-Ah, Shun, vem aqui. – Abraçou o garoto, fazendo carinho em seus belos cabelos esverdeados. – Quando nós voltarmos da Grécia, iremos resolver isso, certo?

-Mas Dite, ele...

-Não, Shun. Quero só que você confie em mim, okay? – Recebe um sorriso de agradecimento.

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

-A-i-r-p-o-r-t, AIRPORT! – Dizia, tentando fazer o taxista nipônico entender para onde ele queria ir. Ela sabia falar em tantas línguas e justo japonês era a única que se recusara a aprender.

-_Nani_? – O taxista parecia mais confuso que qualquer um ali no local.

-Como não entende?!? _Airport, aeropuerto, __aéroport__, l__uchthaven_ – continuou, perdendo a paciência.

-Amor, calma! Não fique estressada, é só esperarmos outro taxista... – Aquela capricorniana... Sempre apressada.

-Mas Deba, se demorarmos mais um pouco, perderemos o avião!

-Hilda querida, confie no seu maridão aqui. Vou fazer esse _japa _entender já. – Acabando de dizer isso, o grandalhão começa á imitar um avião. Girava em torno de si com os braços abertos, no meio da calçada movimentada.

Hilda não sabia se ria, ou se escondia o rosto com as mãos. A cena estava sendo tão bizarra que várias pessoas pararam para assistir. Aldebaran não tinha jeito mesmo, a fazia rir em qualquer situação. Fizera uma escolha certíssima casando-se com aquele brasileiro gigante.

-Ahhh! – De repente, o japonês ergue a mão, como se tivesse tido uma idéia. – Aeroporto? – disse sorridente, com um sotaque carregado.

Hilda para de rir na hora e massageia a fronte com os dedos. – Eu não acredito... Ele entende em português! Deba, PORTUGUÊS! E eu aqui que nem uma louca falando em mil línguas e pensando que o português seria a última que ele entenderia.

Aldebaran, vendo que a situação era por demais cômica, solta uma gargalhada gostosa e abraça a mulher, lhe dando um selinho. – Ah, amor esquece. Agora vamos que um Boeing nos espera!

-Está bem, Deba. Como posso ficar brava ao lado da alegria personificada? – E sorri mais calma, já puxando o marido para dentro do táxi do taxista confuso.

**--OoO-- **

**--OoO--**

-_Má que cáspita, uomo_! Não poderia ter deixado para comprar esse _maledeto _cigarro aqui no aeroporto? – Duas figuras entravam no hall do local, gesticulando e falando em uma língua diferente. – Mas não! Tinha que ser no boteco da esquina, porque só lá tem essa porcaria da marca que você gosta! – Aquele italiano teimoso ainda morreria por causa daqueles cigarros.

-Não grite comigo, mulher! Eu paro quando eu quiser, aonde eu bem entender. – Respondeu o homem, em um tom levemente alterado... Para ele, que era italiano. Mas, para as pessoas do local, aquilo era uma discussão bem escandalosa. – Aliás, eu não pedi para você me esperar lá. Esperou porque quis. – Arrematou, fazendo a pior cara de indiferença que podia.

-O quê? – A morena parou no meio do caminho. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim com ela? – Eu venho até esse país minúsculo junto com você, só para um desfile ridículo para não te deixar sozinho e você diz que eu esperei porque quis? Nunca mais me peça para te acompanhar, seu grosso! – Continuou o caminho, passando á frente do canceriano, que continuou a andar um pouco atrás dela.

-Você está preocupada com o vôo e não comigo. Poderia ter vindo até o aeroporto sozinha e não teria se atrasado. Foi isso o que eu quis dizer, _cáspita_! – Disse andando um pouco mais rápido, conseguindo acompanhar a mulher. – Agora pára de encher o meu saco e vamos logo. O avião já deve estar para sair.

-Olha aqui. – Parou novamente, mas agora de frente para o primo. – Se nós _due _perdermos esse vôo, considere-se sem empresária. – Voltou novamente á andar em direção ao _chek-in. _– E capado! – Completou, berrando lá da frente.

Rindo da reação da prima, não teve o que fazer senão acompanhá-la e torcer para que o avião não tivesse decolado ainda.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Considerações finais**

Idéia maluca que passou pela minha cabeça e eu decidi pôr no papel...Oo'

Não tenho muita coisa á falar... Só quero agradecer.

Maggie, nega... Sem tu isso aqui não sairia nunca, e tu sabes disso. Valeu mesmo por tudo.

Agora me perguntam: Quem ser Maggie? Minha beta, ajudante, amiga, mulher de idéias, crítica e afins. Ela faz o MELHOR Dite de todos. O MELHOR mesmo.U.U

**Nota da Maggie: **Oiê, só peço para que tenham paciência conosco e leiam até o final, estou ajudando na história com muito cuidado e carinho. Beijos e obrigada desde já.

Então é isso.

Só peço uma coisinha... Aqueçam seus dedinhos e... Deixem reviews!

Com isso farão uma maluca feliz.

Espero que gostem da idéia e torçam pro próximo capítulo sair rápido... Minha aulas começam semana que vem T.T

Kashamumi Kun

25.Jan.2008, 11h41


	2. Vôo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**ATENÇÃO:**__**Essa fic contém YAOI. Se não gosta, não leia. Apenas ignore e passe reto.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Vôo**

-Conseguiu fazer o que eu te pedi? – Disse sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador.

-Sim. – Respondeu, sentando na cadeira vazia do outro lado da sala. Sim, havia feito o que lhe fora mandado. Com muita eficiência, pois aquele era o seu trabalho. Mas nada disso dizia que ele concordava com as intenções de seus superiores.

-Então já está tudo pronto? Quanto tempo falta? – Sua frieza era visível. Não concordava com nada daquilo também, estava apenas cumprindo ordens.

-Daqui três horas o sistema estará ligado.

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

Saga não estava mais agüentando aquela mulher o encarando. Kanon, aquele irresponsável! Precisava demorar tanto assim para ir até o banheiro? Mas isso não ficaria assim. Ele iria dar um belo de um sermão quando o outro chegasse.

-Já passaram os 5 minutos... – A mulher o alertou, já se levantando da cadeira onde havia se sentado para esperar. Apesar do prazo já ter acabado, estava acreditando no que o homem á sua frente dissera.

-Eu mato o Kanon... – sussurrou para si mesmo. - Senhora, por favor, só mais um minuto, e... - Parou de falar quando viu o seu gêmeo sair do banheiro. – Olhe lá, aquele é o Kanon! – Apontou na direção do irmão, fazendo com que a mulher acompanhasse seu dedo. Ainda bem que ele chegara na hora certa!

-Por Deus... – Boquiaberta, a mulher olhava de um para o outro freneticamente. – Vocês são idênticos!

Kanon não estava entendendo nada. Foi chegando mais perto, vagarosamente. Por que será que Saga e aquela mulher o olhavam insistentemente? A medida que chegava mais perto, foi entendendo... Aquela mulher não lhe era estranha... Quem será... NÃO! Não é possível! Era a japonesa com quem tinha dormido na festa da imprensa. Bem, não podia negar que a noite fora muito boa, mas...

-Er... Saga, o que houve? – Perguntou com a cara mais deslavada que conseguiu fazer naquele momento. Viu que a mulher estava paralisada, então tentou ignorá-la.

-O que houve? Kanon, seu cínico, você ainda me pergunta o que houve? – Ia dizendo com o tom mais baixo o possível, mas com ganas de esganar o irmão. Oras, ele havia dormido, transado com a mulher e nem sequer lembrara dela? Que falta de cavalheirismo! – Eu levei um tapa na cara na frente de todo mundo por sua culpa! – Completou, olhando para a mulher, essa voltando ao normal ao ver que os dois a olhavam.

Kanon então observou melhor a mulher e acabou se lembrando do nome dela. Quem sabe se ele jogasse um charme para cima da japonesa, ela não esqueceria de tudo?

-Yuiko, você por aqui? Como vai? – Tentou, mas com certeza não dera certo. A mulher olhou para ele com raiva, esquecendo-se da presença de Saga.

-KANON! Seu salafrário! Dormiu comigo, me prometeu luas e estrelas e estava indo embora sem nem despedir-se? – Disse, atacando o geminiano com a sua bolsa.

-Ai! Ei... Calma, mulher! – Segurou os dois punhos dela, tentando pará-la.

-Bem, o Kanon já chegou e o assunto agora é de vocês. – Disse Saga, vendo que a mulher daria conta de dar um "castigo" para o irmão. – Ô irresponsável, eu já vou indo. Converse direitinho com a moça, eu estarei lhe esperando ali perto do chek-in. – Pegou as suas malas e foi andando calmamente.

Ah, não... Agora sim ele estava encrencado. Saga o deixara sozinho com a mulher descontrolada. Além de saber que passaria a maior vergonha com o escândalo, ele também sabia que o irmão não estava nada feliz com aquilo.

Kanon e a japonesa acompanharam Saga com o olhar até o chek-in. Quando ele chegou lá, Yuiko voltou o seu olhar para o mais novo (sim, 7 minutos mais novo) e se lembrou do que viera fazer ali.

-Kanon! Você não merece um irmão como aquele! – E recomeçou a dar bolsadas no rapaz.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

Chegando perto do chek-in, Saga avistara uma banca de revistas e resolveu esperar pelo irmão lá mesmo. Estava entretido olhando as capas, quando Kanon chegou com cara de "se-me-tocar-morre".

-Esclareceu as coisas com a moça? – Disse, sem tirar os olhos das revistas. Não iria brigar mais com o irmão, a moça já o tinha castigado, com certeza.

-Esclareci nada... Ela escureceu, isso sim! – Respondeu, apontado para o próprio rosto, que estava um pouco vermelho. – Ela me deu dois tapas na cara! Vê se pode! A sorte que ela tem é que eu sou contra bater em mulheres.

Saga começou a rir. Seu irmão não tinha jeito mesmo. Apesar de sempre tentar corrigí-lo, divertia-se bastante com as encrencas em que seu irmão se metia. E olha que não eram poucas! Kanon, por ser jornalista, arrumava bastante encrenca para fazer as mais polêmicas e lidas matérias do mundo dos famosos.

-Kanon, meu irmão... – Começou, saindo da revistaria. Não iria ficar bravo com ele dessa vez. – Isso é para você aprender a tratar bem as mulheres.

-Não sabia que aprender dói!

Ambos riram da piada dirigindo-se até onde estavam as malas para entrarem na fila do chek-in.

**--OoO--**

**--OoO—**

-Camus, este aqui é o Mú. Acabei de conhecê-lo na Cafeteria e acabei descobrindo que embarcará no mesmo vôo que nós. – Disse, entregando o chá calmante ao amigo.

Após saírem da Cafeteria, Mu e Shaka foram até a fila do chek-in, onde o loiro combinara de se encontrar com Camus.

A primeira impressão que Camus teve do tibetano fora que era um anjo. Não pertencia à Terra. Transmitia uma calma incrível, mas juntamente com isso passava forte personalidade. Os longos cabelos lilases, olhos verdes incrivelmente expressivos... Ainda mais ao lado de Shaka, que também possuía a aparência de um ser celestial, pareciam dois anjos na sua frente. E também observou um brilho curioso nos olhos de Shaka.

-É um prazer conhece-lo. – Tirando Camus de seus devaneios, Mu estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-O prazer é todo meu. – Disse, respondendo ao gesto do outro. – Desculpe-me estar tão distraído, estou muito cansado. Não gosto de ficar viajando e Tókio me deixou louco!

-Camus, qualquer coisa o estressa, meu amigo.

-Shaka, não vou nem responder. – Aquele loiro realmente tinha a necessidade de

dizer essas coisas. Mas ele sabia muito bem que Shaka fazia isso para tentar anima-lo, já que sorrisos não eram constantemente vistos no rosto perfeito do francês. – Mas vamos logo, a fila já está andando. – Completou, querendo logo estar no avião para poder descansar.

-Vamos, francês. – Respondeu, vendo o amigo já entregando o passaporte para ser checado.

Mu observara toda a conversa, com um sorriso no rosto. Havia gostado do francês, apesar desse ser um tanto sério. Também o achara muito bonito, um belo homem. Os cabelos ruivos e muito lisos descendo pelos ombros, a pele clara e os olhos em um tom castanho muito exótico. Só que o alvo principal de seu olhar foi Shaka. Não se cansava de olhar para aqueles olhos tão azuis, tão profundos... Lindo! Como podia existir alguém assim? Aliás, o que ele estava pensando? Acabara de conhecer o loiro e já pensava esse monte de coisas. Aquela impulsividade maldita! Ele tinha plena consciência de que estava atraído pelo indiano. Não, não negaria nada a si mesmo... Mas teria que se controlar, não queria assustá-lo com tudo aquilo. E outra! Estava delirando? Ficariam juntos apenas durante o vôo, como ele poderia estar levando aquilo tão á sério? O avião pousa e tudo acaba. Mas pensar dessa forma o deixava tão desanimado... Não queria que a companhia de Shaka durasse apenas algumas horas... E então seu sorriso desapareceu, fazendo com que Shaka percebesse a súbita mudança de seu semblante.

-Mu, está tudo bem? De repente ficou sério.

-Não, Shaka, não aconteceu nada. – A preocupação do indiano fez com que seu sorriso voltasse á ativa.

-Então vamos, senão o avião parte sem nós. – Disse o loiro, sorrindo também. Aquele seria o melhor vôo de sua vida...

**--OoO--**

**--OoO--**

-Hoje não é meu dia, não é possível! – Corria pelo aeroporto, tentando achar a fila do chek-in. Só que, com certeza, não haveria mais ninguém na fila. O ônibus que pegara quebrou no meio do caminho, atrasando quinze minutos. Se perdesse aquele vôo, perderia o Exército junto.

Passou pelo salão de espera, e avistou uma das esteiras. Bom, o melhor a fazer seria pedir informações à moça que estava no guichê ao lado.

-Com licença?

-Pois não, o senhor precisa de ajuda?

-Sim, eu queria saber onde fica a fila para esse vôo. – Disse, entregando a passagem para a atendente.

-Bom, senhor...?

-Milo.

-Senhor Milo, esse vôo está para sair. – Vendo o semblante de desespero que se formou no rosto do grego, a moça completou. – Mas eu posso verificar se ainda dá tempo.

-Muito, muito obrigado mesmo, moça! Eu preciso muito embarcar agora!

-Só um minuto. – A atendente foi até o portão de embarque/desembarque, trocou algumas palavras com o segurança e voltou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ficara até com pena de Milo, vendo a preocupação dele.

-E então? Posso embarcar? – Perguntou, quase perdendo o coração pela boca.

-O senhor tem sorte! O vôo sairá daqui a meia hora, o piloto se atrasou. – Sorrindo, carimbou o passaporte e a passagem do grego, entregando-lhe o comprovante. – Pronto. Agora é só deixar a mala na esteira e subir no avião.

-Estou te devendo essa, moça! – Disse, sorrindo encantadoramente para a mulher. – Quando vier ao Japão novamente, jantaremos juntos! – E saiu apressado pelo portão, deixando a atendente abobalhada pela promessa.

Seguiu o seu caminho até a porta do avião e entrou um tanto envergonhado pelo atraso. Olhou no ticket, para verificar o número de sua poltrona. Andou pelos corredores e a encontrou. Iria viajar sem ninguém na poltrona ao lado, e sorriu deliciado pela privacidade que ganhara. Acomodou a bagagem de mão no compartimento próprio, colocou os fones de ouvido da mini-televisão particular e fechou os olhos, tratando de relaxar ao máximo. Não era fã de viagens de avião, tanto que entrara para o Exército e não para a Aeronáutica. Tinha certo trauma por causa de um acidente em que perdera os pais... Mas essa não é a hora certa para falarmos sobre isso.

Do outro lado do avião, um certo francês reclamava da demora da decolagem.

-Shaka, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. – Falava com o loiro, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Como eram fileiras de três poltronas e a poltrona ao lado de Shaka estava vazia, o virginiano convidara Mu para sentar-se junto á eles.

-Camus, aquiete-se! Não há nada mais normal que um vôo atrasar.

-Eu não suporto atrasos... – Replicou, massageando as têmporas. Atrasos para ele era o fim do mundo.

-Medite. – Mu, que observava a conversa, tentou ajudar o outro a relaxar. Para ele, a meditação limpava a alma, fazia com o ser humano ficasse mais leve. Era Budista e tinha sempre um horário certo para a meditação todos os dias. – Meditar faz bem e ajuda a aliviar a tensão e o estresse. – Completou, sorrindo para o francês.

-Você também, Mu? E eu achava que só Shaka nessa vida me indicaria a meditação...

-Também medita, Shaka? – O tibetano perguntou, sorrindo para o novo amigo.

-Sim, sou budista, e... – Shaka parou ao ouvir a voz do piloto pelo interfone, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso e dando as boas-vindas aos passageiros. Pôde ouvir um suspiro de alívio vindo de Camus. – Está vendo, Camus? Agora sossegue e tente descansar, lhe fará bem.

-Okay Shaka. Você me venceu pelo cansaço. Preciso mesmo dormir um pouco, minha cabeça está estourando. – E, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do loiro, provocou - Aproveite bem a companhia, Shaka... Vocês combinam. – Virou para o outro lado, descansando a cabeça no encosto do banco.

Shaka, vermelho e sem reação, teve ganas de esganar o francês. Sentia o olhar curioso e o sorriso de Mu sobre si, o que o deixou mais vermelho ainda.

-Senhores, já colocaram o cinto? – A voz da aeromoça tirou Shaka de seu estado de constrangimento.

-Sim, já colocamos. – Mu respondeu. – Após a decolagem, a senhorita poderia trazer um chá de camomila para mim, fazendo um favor?

-Sim, pode deixar. – E, com um sorriso, saiu perguntando ao outros passageiros sobre o cinto de segurança.

Shaka ficara mais encantado ainda com a educação e delicadeza do tibetano. Como podia ser tão perfeito?

-Shaka, importa-se se eu cochilar um pouco? Acordei muito cedo, estou com um pouco de sono.

-Sem problemas, Mu! Também vou aproveitar para das uma relaxada e meditar um pouco.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, cada um com seus pensamentos particulares... É claro, um sobre o outro.

O avião finalmente decolou e o fez sem nenhum problema, para o alívio de todos. Após a estabilização das coordenadas, os passageiros foram autorizados á desabotoar o cinto de segurança, para poderem ficar mais á vontade.

-Essa é sempre a pior parte da viagem... – Disse, sentindo um pouco de vertigem. Já não gostava de aviões, ainda mais naquele estado.

-Pan, está se sentindo bem? Quer um remédio, alguma coisa para beber?

-Não, Shu... Está melhorando, acho que foi só por causa da decolagem... – Respirou fundo, acalmando-se um pouco. – Só preciso de um pouco de água, minha boca está seca. – Completou, sorrindo para o marido.

-Vou até o banheiro e aproveito para pegar um copo para você. – Deu um selinho em Pandora, levanto-se e indo em direção ao toalete.

Entrou no banheiro, trancou a porta e molhou um pouco o rosto para espantar o sono. Ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, pingou colírio nos olhos e, quando estava se preparando para abrir a porta e sair, um tremor forte o derrubou de costas no chão do banheiro, batendo a cabeça no vaso sanitário.

Atordoado pela pancada, tentou levantar-se e, sem sucesso algum, caiu novamente com um tremor mais forte ainda. Ouviu o espelho estilhaçar e a pia desprender-se do suporte que a segurava. Pelos deuses, o que estava acontecendo? Precisava sair daquele banheiro e ver como Pandora estava! Mas onde está a porta? Não conseguia levantar-se por causa do balanço frenético que o avião fazia. Será que... Não! Com Pandora naquele estado não! Não poderia ficar ali. Apoiou-se no vaso, fazendo o que podia de força e equilíbrio para chegar até a porta. Mas, quando conseguiu ficar em pé, o suporte que segurava o espelho descolou da parede, acertando o topo da cabeça do espanhol. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua face, fazendo com que tudo ficasse escuro.

-Pandora...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Considerações Finais**

Ai Zeus

Mil perdões pela demora desvia das pedradas

Não é um cap do tamanho do primeiro, mas é um cap necessário U.U

Bom, um MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews: Annie, Polaris Sama, Elisa Suyama, Lady Loreenah, Haina Aquarius-sama, Lhu Chan, Saga de Pijama e Mussha.

E, mais uma vez, agradeço a Maggie, que tá sempre do meu lado... E também pela grande paciência que ela tem comigo. XD

**Nota da Maggie: "**É, mais um capítulo \o/ agradeço mais uma vez a todos que estão nos acompanhando apesar de eu não fazer nada, mas enfim, continuem lendo!"

Espero muuuuuito que tenham gostado.

And... Aqueçam seus dedinhos, deixe-os bem preparados e... Mandem Reviews! nem é cara-de-pau

Um grande beijo á todos.

Kashamumi-kun

24.Fev.2008, 01:14


End file.
